Houndoom
Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon and the evolved form of Houndour. History Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear. Long ago, people imagined it's eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. Biology Houndoom]] The pungent-smelling flame that Houndoom shoots from it's mouth results from toxins burning in it's body. If you are burned by them, the pain will never go away. Male Houndoom have bigger horns than females. Behaviour In a Houndoom pack, the one with it's horns raked sharply back serves a leadership role. They choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves. Diet Houndoom divvy up prey evenly among the members of their pack. Habitat Houndoom can be found in Sinnoh and Alola, generally in mountainous areas or forests. Houndoom are also kept at the Safari Zone in Johto. Houndoom are known to exist in the Ultra Ruin. List of Houndoom *Ace Trainer Lea's Houndoom *Ace Trainer Sylvia's Houndoom *Archer's Houndoom *Backpacker Darla's Houndoom *Backpacker Kayla's Houndoom *Blaine's Houndoom *Blue's Houndoom *Brycen's Houndoom *Candela's Houndoom *Colosseum Leader Terrell's Houndoom *Cook Julien's Houndoom *Cook Larry's Houndoom *Cook Sly's Houndoom *Cook Tony's Houndoom *Crush Kin Jo & Haley's Houndoom *Cyrus's Houndoom *Dancer Carrie's Houndoom *Darach's Houndoom *Flannery's Houndoom *Flint's Houndoom *Gary's Houndoom *Gentleman Henry's Houndoom *Gentleman Ikram's Houndoom *Gentleman Jerry's Houndoom *Gentleman Peter's Houndoom *Gentleman Robert's Houndoom *Grimsley's Houndoom *Harrison's Houndoom *Houndoom in Alola *Houndoom in Kalos, formerly Cherie/Levi's *Houndoom in Sinnoh *Houndoom in the Safari Zone in Johto *Houndoom in Treeshroud Forest *Houndoom on Zero Isle Center *Houndoom on Zero Isle North *Houndoom on Zero Isle West *Inver's Houndoom *Joshua's Houndoom *Karen's Houndoom *Mable's Houndoom *Madame Margaret's Houndoom *Malva's Houndoom *Master Class Tiffany's Houndoom *Office Worker Kimberly's Houndoom *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Houndoom *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Houndoom *Pokémon Breeder Rada's Houndoom *Pokémon Breeder Sheridan's Houndoom *Punk Girl Abby's Houndoom *Punk Girl Agrata's Houndoom *Punk Girl Edda's Houndoom *Punk Girl Eva's Houndoom *Punk Girl Myrna's Houndoom *Punk Girl Rebecca's Houndoom *Punk Girl Stephanie's Houndoom *Punk Girl Zed's Houndoom *Punk Guy Dylan's Houndoom *Punk Guy Evander's Houndoom *Punk Guy Gavin's Houndoom *Punk Guy Kass's Houndoom *Punk Guy Kogan's Houndoom *Punk Guy Scoop's Houndoom *Rising Star Erix's Houndoom *Rising Star Marianne's Houndoom *Sightseer Charlene's Houndoom *Sightseer Kaula's Houndoom *Street Thug Gomez's Houndoom *Street Thug Regan's Houndoom *The Aether Foundation Employees' Houndoom *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Houndoom *The Johto Battle Tower's Houndoom *The Proprietor's Houndoom *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Houndoom *The Team Flare Admins' Houndoom *The Team Flare Grunts' Houndoom *The Team Magma Grunts' Houndoom *The Ultra Rangers' Houndoom *Triathlete Stephanie's Houndoom *Veteran Duo Tsunekazu and Nobuko's Houndoom *Youth Athlete Natalie's Houndoom *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Houndoom *Youth Athlete Sonny's Houndoom *Youth Athlete Trev's Houndoom 'Via Transform' *Ditto on Zero Isle North 'Deceased' *Mirage Houndoom Mega Houndoom Mega Houndoom, the Mega Evolved form of Houndoom. Biology Mega Houndoom]] Houndoom's entire body generates heat when it Mega Evolves. Mega Houndoom's red claws and the tips of it's tail are melting from high internal temperatures that are painful to Mega Houndoom itself. List of Houndoom that can Mega Evolve *Ace Trainer Lea's Houndoom *Ace Trainer Sylvia's Houndoom *Cook Larry's Houndoom *Cook Tony's Houndoom *Dancer Carrie's Houndoom *Office Worker Kimberly's Houndoom *Punk Girl Stephanie's Houndoom *Punk Guy Gavin's Houndoom *Rising Star Erix's Houndoom *Rising Star Marianne's Houndoom *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Houndoom *Youth Athlete Sonny's Houndoom 'Formerly' *Houndoom in Kalos, formerly Cherie/Levi's Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Houndoom Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Dark/Fire-types Category:Early Bird Category:Flash Fire Category:Unnerve Category:Solar Power (Via Mega Evolution) Category:Houndour Evolution Family Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve